The Barbecue called Sodor
by VEN1Mos64
Summary: The Fat Controller has a long list of things of things he likes and things he doesn't, the one thing he loves the most is flying Gordon sausages. On one very regular day of admiring the flying Gordon sausage, Thomas the Terrorist Engine comes to harass the Fat Controller. The events that follow that event a quite disastrous for the Fat Controller and Gordon...
1. The Start of Something Tragic

What the Fat Controller likes and what he don't

One day on the island of Sodor, Gordon was a flying sausage.

**"I like flying Gordon sausages"** said the Fat controller.

**"Nice and greasy".**

Over at the quarry Thomas was busy being a terrorist and chanting aloud

**"Worship my father Asama Binladin."**

The Fat controller doesn't like terrorists, he considers them extremely dangerous to his flying Gordon sausages.

**"I will crush you and your Thomas"** said the Fat Controller.

**"Over my dead 9000 bodies you will"** said Thomas the terrorist engine.

And so the battle of Fat began.

**"SHODOOKINNNN!"** said the Fat Controller.

**"Huh, your SHODOOKIN is no match for my Trolololololololololololol."** said Thomas

The Fat Controller felt defeated, he had one last hope left.

**"Take this damn terrorist"**

*Fat Cunt Roller used Chuck Norris*. Thomas saw how bigger challenge he faced and barrel rolled out of Sodor.

The Fat Controller then proceeded to admire the flying Gordon sausages, Henry the hamburger felt extremely jealous.

**"Why does the Fat Controller not love me?"** said Henry feeling depressed and unloved

**"I wonder what I can do achieve his attention, maybe If I get rid of Gordon he will love me instead"** stated Henry questioning himself as to what he could do.

And so Henry began to come up multiple ideas of which he sketched onto his mind map of the universe, this was tool of which he discovered on his travels around Sodor one day. He thought that eventually it would become very useful and it seemed today was the day to reveal is true potential.

**"I wonder what my next idea will be. Hmmm… I think this is enough"** said Henry looking through his never ending list of ideas.

Then Henry the Hamburger spotted the idea that he thought would be best, and circled it. Henry planned to execute his plan the next morning. When Henry awoke the next day he instantly took to the rails, as to begin his master plan. When he arrived he was shocked to discover that his work had already been done for him.

**"What happened here?"** wondered Henry as he looked on towards a very burnt Gordon.

Just then he saw the Fat Controller lying on the floor crying.

**"Are you OK Sir?"** Henry said worried for his master.

**"No Henry I'm not, my favorite engine is burnt to a crisp, what am I to do now?"** said the Fat Controller crying his miserable eyes out.

**"I don't know"** replied Henry trying to contemplate how his plan actually unfolded without his knowing.

Had someone other than himself seen the ideas he had written down the night prier and also had a grudge for Gordon, he hoped so at least he would not be responsible for Gordon's demise.

**"So what will happen to him now"** asked a very curious Henry.

**"He will have to go away and be recooked"** replied the Fat Controller still trying to get over the sight.

**"I'm sorry to hear that"** replied a concerned Henry.

Just as he was about to make his leave the Fat Controller stated something of which made Henry very happy to hear.

**"Henry, I need a new best engine, would you like to be that engine?"**

**"Yes"** replied a very excited Henry the Hamburger

**"It is true that a hamburger is the next best thing to a sausage"** laughed the Fat Controller.

Henry felt a little insulted but was still happy to be the Fat Controllers new best engine. That Night at the Roundhouse. Henry decided to check the mind map of which he wrote the list of ideas in. But as soon as he started to read the rules written at the front of the mind map shock filled his face.

**"What the hell is this!"** said a very frightened Henry

His shock quickly turned into something very evil.

**"With this I shall destroy anyone who gets in my way, HAHAHA!"**

For what was written in front of him stated something very grave.

**"Rule one"** Henry began to read.

**"Any idea you circle on this mind map will take effect within 24 hours"**

Henry could do anything with this but he would have to test it first, to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

End Chapter 1


	2. The Return

Chapter 2

'The Return'

Henry the hamburger spent his entire night reading the rules of the mind map of the universe, there were too many of them for him to be able to read them all in a night he would have to continue reading them tomorrow. At that moment Percy the Pineapple drove towards Henry.

"Hello Henry, I came to congratulate you on your new role as lead engine" said Percy.

"Thank you, Percy, it's much appreciated" replied Henry

"One problem, Sir Toppamhat needs your help at the docks, Thomas has returned and is seeking out revenge on Sir Toppamhat" said Percy looking worried.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" replied Henry.

"Ok, good I'll go tell him, you'll want to hurry" stated Percy as he disappeared from sight.

"_Better get the mind map out"_ thought Henry; he began recalling past events as he wrote down all his ideas. He remembered how Thomas used to be the number one engine, and how they were good friends then the day came when Thomas went across to the main land. When he returned he had acquired great wisdom, he said something about Sir Toppamhat being a communist and a dictator '_I didn't understand what it meant in the beginning but I do now, and maybe with mind map of universe I can change Sodor for the better'_

"Maybe Thomas can help me" said Henry as he raced off to the harbor to stop the fat controller.

When he got there he saw Thomas doing barrel rolls non-stop, the fat controller was firing lasers and said.

"I'M FIRERING MY LAZOR!"

Henry was appalled at the sight, what could he do to help Thomas, and then he remembered the mind map. '_Ok' _he thought _'What can I come up with?' _Henry was in a rush then the idea came to him. _'Got it', _Henry began jotting it down on the mind map of the universe.

"That should do it" said Henry finally as he proceeded to look towards the fat controller for any sign of his immanent death but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Henry was worried he didn't think that Thomas could take much more.

At that moment one of the Fat Controller's lasers hit Thomas, Thomas went flying to the ground.

"NO!" Henry went rushing over to him.

The Fat Controller arrived.

"Where were you Henry?" asked the Fat Controller.

"I didn't know what to do" replied Henry.

"That is a shame" replied the Fat Controller.

Just then Thomas rose.

"I will defeat you" said Thomas the Terrorist engine.

"Will you now" replied the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller went to fire his laser at Thomas one last time, to finish him off; as he went to fire it he felt his heart stop.

"What's happening?" he said with the breath he had left.

"Heart attack you fool" replied Thomas, that's what you get for being so fat.

And as he fell to the ground he proclaimed "DIABEETUS!"

"How did you do that?" asked Henry the Hamburger.

"With my mind map of the universe, for I am a god of death" answered Thomas.

Henry had read about them in the rules of his mind map of the universe he had been waiting for his guardian.

"Does that mean you're my guardian?" asked Henry.

"I'm not sure, I haven't got the call yet" replied Thomas.

At that moment Thomas's phone rang.

"It appears you're wanted on the telephone" stated Henry.

"Yes it would appear so" said Thomas as he answered, "Yes what is it? I see, Ok thank you for telling me I'll begin my duties right away, goodbye" Thomas removed the phone from his ears, "I can now answer you about your guardian question, yes I am your guardian".

Henry was pleased that he would have Thomas as he guardian.

"But I must correct you on your assumption that I am a guardian, no I am a god of death, I watch over the mind map only, I have no obligation to care for you, understand?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, I understand, fine you can help with this then, I need your assistance in destroying the Fat Controllers cloning centre" stated Henry.

"I will help with that most certainly" replied Thomas, "We should leave before the next clone arrives" added Thomas.

"I agree" answered Henry the Hamburger, "Let's go".

And so Henry and Thomas left the island of Sodor, to head to the main land and began plans for destroying the cloning centre at Thomas's HQ.


	3. Take Over

Chapter 3

"Take Over"

It took a day for Henry and Thomas to arrive at the mainland; they travelled across large areas of sea. They finally arrived at Thomas's HQ hidden within the desserts of the mainland, deep under the topping. Henry and Thomas took some time preparing. They would have to get some help from the other engines first. Meanwhile on Sodor, the new Fat Controller arrived after being cloned at the cloning centre. Gordon was waiting.

"Hello Gordon, I see you have finally been re-cooked" stated the Fat Controller as he began to move from the cloning station.

"Yes Sir it seems I have turned into flying garlic" said Gordon looking saddened.

"Don't worry Gordon you can still be delicious, you just have to be combined with right things" replied the Fat Controller hoping to cheer up Gordon.

"I hope so Sir" stated Gordon.

"Gordon, I have something to tell you" stated the Fat Controller preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"What is it Sir?" asked Gordon.

"I'm your mother" said the Fat Controller.

Gordon was in shock, he could not believe what the Fat Controller was telling him. Meanwhile back in the desserts of the mainland, Thomas and Henry had finally gathered all the other mainland engines.

"So why did you gather us here?" asked Hiro the hot-fudge sundae.

"Henry the Hamburger and I need everyone from the mainland to help take over the Island of Sodor and destroy the Fat Controllers cloning centre so he can't return after we kill him with the mind map of the universe" stated Thomas.

"That's going to be a hard task" stated Lady the Lemon Meringue Pie.

"Yes, that's true" agreed Henry "But with all of us, we will succeed".

"Okay let's get too it, we'll head to Sodor tonight" said Thomas looking as everyone nodded their heads.

Back at Sodor, the Fat Controller had explained the complicated story of how she was his mother.

"You see Gordon Mrs Toppamhat and I gave birth to you" said the Fat Controller looking into Gordon's confused eyes.

"How is that even possible?" asked Gordon.

"It's just the magic of Sodor" replied the Fat Controller.

"Okay, I suppose I'll make sense of it one day" said Gordon.

Back in the desserts of the mainland Thomas, Henry the hamburger and the other mainland engines were at a brothel.

"We should really get back to work" stated Thomas.

The other engines agreed and so they left the brothel and went back to HQ. Once they arrived they got right to planning the Fat Controller's demise… again. It took sometime but they finally thought of a plan. They would kill off all the engines on the island so they could focus on the fat controller. They listed all the engines on the Island of Sodor and began writing how their demise would take place on the mind map of the universe. It took some time to come up with plans for all of them but with the help of all the mainland engines progress ran along smoothly.

"Finally" said Thomas, "They will all die and the Fat Controller will have nothing".

Across the sea, on the Island the Fat Controller was talking to the engines at the roundhouse.

"Thomas returned and corrupted Henry, they must both be destroyed" proclaimed the Fat Controller.

"I don't think I can destroy them Sir" said Percy looking scared.

"Are you worried for them Percy?" asked the Fat Controller, "Perhaps I should get rid of you now, save you the trouble, you stupid little engine".

Percy the Pineapple was silent.

"I thought so, anybody else got any objections… good, let's get to work" said the Fat Controller.

As the engines went to leave the Roundhouse they noticed that James the Jerky hadn't moved. The Fat Controller walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to work James?" asked the Fat Controller as he looked at James's closed eyes, "James! wake up".

The Fat Controller got the fireman to check his coal box, it was out, and the fireman exited the cabin.

"Sorry sir but James is dead, he will need more coal" stated the fireman exiting the cabin.

When he had exited James began making weird noises, the other engines and the Fat Controller became confused they had never heard an engine make those sounds before and then James exploded forcing the Fat Controller and the fireman back through the air. Gordon caught his mother, but the fireman flew into the coal shed on the other side of the turn table.

"What just happened?" asked a panicking Sir Toppamhat.

"I don't know Mom" replied Gordon.

The Fat Controller made his way off Gordon. After he did he got a surprise he was not expecting, all the engines began making weird noises and exploding one by one. Gordon figured his time was limited and he was right, he too began making the weird noise and then he was dead, Gordon was spread across the ground in a million pieces. When the Fat Controller woke up after being knocked out by one of the blasts he went into a uncontrollable rage. The Fat Controller ran to the road and got in his car.

"I'm going to whoever did this" proclaimed the Fat Controller putting his foot to the throttle, and speeding off into the distance.

The engines from the mainland had made their way to Sodor during this time. Making sure they were out of sight.

"Okay, the Fat Controller's cloning centre is on the top of that mountain" said Thomas as he pointed to the huge mountain in front of them.

"Let's go, we'll have to take the mountain path, move silently" said Henry heading out first.  
It didn't take long to arrive at the conning centre.

"No one's here?" questioned Hiro the Hot Fudge Sunday.

"It is strange, you'd think it would be heavily guarded" stated Thomas looking around for any sign of ambush, but none came.

"Okay then, plant the bomb" said Henry still worried about the Fat Controller catching them.

"Over there next to the control centre" said Thomas keeping an eye out for danger.

Hiro moved in with the explosives and Lady began setting up the bomb timer.

"Okay, it's done, let's go, NOW!" yelled Thomas speeding out the door.

The team made it out of the centre alive and without detection, what had happened to make it so easy to get in. the Fat controller knew why, he had decimated the island, and killed everyone.

"I will make the superior race, full of Fat Controllers" he proclaimed making his way to the cloning centre.

When he arrived he had a strange feeling, as If someone had been there. He looked around for signs of danger, soon he spotted the bomb, his eyes moved across to the timer. It read one second. The mainland engines had made their way to the docks when they heard the explosion go off. They saw bodies everywhere.

"What happened here?!" asked an enraged Thomas, "That horrid dictator has nothing now, and will die for his actions when I find him".

Thomas didn't know that the Fat Controller was dead and that the island was finally at peace. And they were the new leaders of the island. They would run an effective parliament system and a great democracy, giving the engines of the future morale to work in love of their job not fear.

End Story


End file.
